Tale of Two People in Love
by JeaNHaLLiWeLL
Summary: Ok New chapter up! RR Please! PL, PC, PH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay this is basically a continuation of where my last story No Turning Back left off. I realized I made a mistake in Chapter 9, so I am redoing it. Again it's with the same couples Piper and Leo, Paige and Henry, and Phoebe and Coop. Because of a request (from Charmedfanlay) there will be a little more emphasis on Paige and Henry than there was originally going to be. **

**Chapter One**

**POV- Phoebe**

'Okay so the stick says pink… again.' I thought to myself as I looked at the pregnancy stick in my hand. I looked up at myself in the mirror thinking to myself 'How could I be pregnant. I mean I know HOW I got pregnant I mean what will Coop think? I mean if I go downstairs I could just keep it a secret but obviously I can't keep it a secret for long.' I turned and I sat in the corner just thinking about what would happen.

"Phoebe… are you alright in there do you need help in there" I heard Piper yell from outside the bathroom. I hid the stick underneath my big sweatshirt and positioned my self over the toilet and pretended to flush the toilet as to flush the vomit.

"Come in Piper" I said very softly even though she could barely hear me.

"Aw… honey, are you alright?" Piper asked as she sat down next to me on the hard, linoleum floor.

"Yeah I think I just got a little upset tummy, but I am fine now let's just go downstairs." I said as I was trying to get up.

"Ok" Piper said as she got up and helped me up. She headed out the door as I lingered behind thinking whether I am going to tell my family about me being pregnant or not. As we got downstairs I made my answer as I saw Coop at the table and his head in his hands. I didn't want to make him even more stressed or anything. Granted, he was probably stressed because he didn't know what was up with me but now that I'm better I don't want to jinx our relationship at least not yet.

"Phoebe are you alright… are you okay… do you need anything? Coop asked me as I headed down the stairs. He looked so relieved and yet so scared I walked over to him and kissed him with so much heated up passion. Most of that passion was surprising to me. I was the built up passion from the happiness I didn't know I felt (which is surprising being how she is an empath)

"No… babe I'm fine." I said as I pulled him into a hug breaking the kiss. Piper, Paige, and Leo just stared at us.

**A/N- This chapter was just a default chapter. If I get at least five reviews I'll keep going.**

**A/N- Ok so I only got one review, but I am still going to keep going on with this because I got some major ideas. Ok so on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**POV- Piper**

Phoebe came down the stairs and Coop instantly asked if anything was wrong. Phoebe told him that everything was fine even though I knew she was lying I could just see it in her face.

"Ok you guys so what do you guys have to do today?" I asked. I hoped that my family would be out of the house so that Leo and I could have some alone time.

"I have to go to the paper and meet my deadline, before Elise has my ass. She grabbed her purse, kissed Paige, Leo, and I on the cheek. Then she went over to Coop and grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. "Ok you guys, see ya!!!"

"Yeah Henry and I are going to take a romantic drive down the coast to Santa Cruz." With that she faced her husband and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Apparently he wanted more so he grabbed her waist and kissed her for what seemed like more than an hour.

"Ok Paige, just remember to be back for the um… outing okay." I told her as she grabbed a picnic basket heading out the door. I was referring to the day out on the town with Phoebe and Paige that we were going to have to get ready for her surprise engagement party.

"Relax, Piper I will be back by ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Ok Henry let's go." Then they left the house all giddy and happy. She's lucky she's young and is a newlywed. She has her whole life in front of her. Most of all, she's getting some at least every night.

"Sorry to leave you and Leo alone Piper, but I have charges to attend to." Then Coop shimmered out.

It was Leo and I together alone. He looked at me and almost telepathically he understood what I had wanted because he picked me up, started to kiss me, and then orbed us upstairs.

**A/N- Okay so yeah this is just the beginning of my little novel. Hope you liked it. Please review!!!!**

**-PPP3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Sorry for such a long update, I was working on my other story No Turning Back, but I am updating now so on with the story!!!**

**Chapter 3 **

**POV – Piper**

As he orbed me up stairs, the only thing I was thinking about was, 'How lucky am I to have such a loving, caring, and passionate husband like Leo'. Then he got rid of my thoughts by laying me on our bed. I was underneath him, and I just stared into his eyes for like ten minutes. He then closed the gap between us by kissing me softly on the lips. He then pulled back and again we stared at each other like we had all the time in the world. I was amazed by how much I was turned on by that kiss that I grabbed his face and kissed him, I rubbed my tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance. He granted it and then turned us so that we were facing each other.

"Piper, you don't know what you are doing me." He told me struggling to breath. As he said that it just made me want to make him feel that way again. I moved to his ear and started to nibble on it.

"Well, I guess you are going to have to show me how I am making you feel huh?" I whispered in his ear seductively, as I continued to nibble on his ear. I could feel the bulge in his pants getting bigger. I wanted him to explode so I lowered down. To his chest as I pulled his shirt up and over his head. I looked at him seductively and started to kiss his nipples. I never took my eyes off of him and he never took his eyes off of me. As I continued to lick, kiss, bite, rub, anything I could do to put him in pleasure, he was rubbing the small of my back. I decided to move on and moved lower to his jeans. I undid the belt buckle and let him do the rest. As he took off his pants and I pulled off my pajama pants and tank top off. He hesitated and I got a little worried. _Did he think I gained weight?_ _Does he still think I am pretty? What, Why is he stopping? _I thought to myself as he continued to stare at me. I got up as he stayed on the bed.

"Leo, what's the matter, is… is it me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked as I was fighting back tears. It didn't work though.

"Oh no baby, nothing is wrong at all. I just was thinking to myself. Wow, you are even more beautiful then yesterday." Leo said to me as he started to get off of the bed and move closer to me. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you as my wife. You are every thing I have ever wanted. Your beautiful, sexy, drop-dead gorgeous, and I am only talking about your looks. I would need another hour to talk about your character."

I was sobbing now I just couldn't take it. I haven't heard him talk about me like that in a long time. I was finally realized how much I had missed him. I mean I always knew I loved him, it's just we haven't showed our love to each other in a long time.

I jumped back on him my hands roaming all around his chest remembering the creases and crevices of his well-toned muscles. The only thing I heard from him was his moans of pleasure that escaped from his mouth while I was moving down to his center. I grabbed it with both of my hands massaging it still kissing him. I took my mouth off of his and moved down to where his hands were. I looked at him and was fixed on his emerald-green eyes. I never took my eyes off of them as I took the tip of him into my mouth. He was playing with my hair, and as he was doing that he was pushing my head closer and closer to him. I decided to make it hotter so I slightly nibbled on him. He really liked it so I decided to make it more pleasurable so I lied him down and took him all into my mouth. I could feel him getting harder and harder in my mouth. He was growing impatient so I went up to his face and cradled it in my hands, as I straddled him.

I leaned down to his ears and whispered softly, "I want you to make me feel like I just did for you." He quickly obeyed as his lowered his face down to my center. He licked the outside of me and I was already starting to get hot. I quietly moaned and this just made him go more. He slowly dipped his tongue in me and I slightly arched my back and that made him go in deeper. I was slowly on the verge of screaming but I bit my lip to stop me. I bit too hard and started to bleed. He saw that I was bleeding so he came up and slowly kissed me licking the blood off as he kissed. I wanted him more so I motioned for him to keep going. He positioned himself right in front of me. Before he had a chance to keep going I heard Phoebe call my name.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled. This startled Leo so he got off of me and lied down next to me.

"Sorry, let me go see what she wants I'll go see and we will finish this tonight, ok?" I asked as I started to put on my clothes. I kissed him as I went out of the door. I was so wrapped up in the kiss as I heard Phoebe again.

"Piper!" she yelled again as I went out of my bedroom. I went out to see her crying.

**A/N- What happened, well I don't know. If you have any ideas tell me! **


End file.
